Semiconductor processing often involves etching non-volatile metals. However, non-volatile metals are often difficult to pattern using conventional dry plasma etch reactors because it is difficult to form volatile metal byproducts. As a result, conventional etch processes often result in redeposition of metals onto surfaces of a substrate, thereby leading to reliability issues and performance problems.